Langit ke empat
by Gadis Gembala
Summary: Dedicated to FFC. Sepasang kekasih, yang harus menerima takdir yang tak dinginkan. Perbedaan dua dunia yang  membentengi mereka dari apa yang mereka sebut "kebahagiaan". Ketidak percayaan dan rasa cinta yang mendalam, dapatkah


**Dedicated to FFC (Fantasia Fanfiction Contest)**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

** Langit ke empat © Yuuzuka Yumeina**

** Rated : T**

** Pair : SasuSaku**

** Warning : ****Out Of Character. Alternative Universe.**** Typo, genre tambahan, (Frienship) dan abal(?)**

_Sepasang kekasih, yang harus menerima takdir yang tak dinginkan. Perbedaan dua dunia yang membentengi mereka dari apa yang mereka sebut "kebahagiaan". Ketidak percayaan dan rasa cinta yang mendalam, dapatkah dikalahkan olehnya? Hanya sebuah ketulusan, yang bisa membuktikan._

** Langit ke empat**

Dinginnya malam ini, begitu menusuk tajam. Angin seolah menerpakan aura suram, kestiap makhluk yang masih terjaga malam ini. Malam yang begitu sepi, bertemankan sunyi dan gelap. Suara hewan-hewan kecil, begitu terdengar jelas diindra pendengar. Walaupun begitu, cahaya bulan masih bersinar dengan terangnya menemani, setiap makhluk yang masih berseliweran di penghujung malam ini. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut emo, tengah berjalan menuju kediamannya, bersema dengan sahabatnya yang berambut kuning. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, entah aktifitas apa yang mereka lakukan hingga menghabiskan waktu, dan selalu pulang larut malam.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanya anak berambut kuning, yang bernama Naruto, sambil menoleh pemuda berambut emo tadi. Sasuke sama sekali tak menghiraukan sahabatnya itu. Karena saat ini, pandangannya tertuju pada pohon sakura, yang berada di ujung jalan yang telah dilewatinya tadi. Bagaikan mantra, yang mampu menghipnotis. Perlahan tubuhnya berpaling dari Naruto. Sembari melangkahkan pelan kakinya, ia menuju ketempat dimana pohon sakura itu berada.

"Hei_ teme_, kau mau kemana?" lagi-lagi Sasuke tak menghiraukan anak berambut kuning, itu. Ia terus berjalan. Perlahan, terdengar ia tengah menggumamkan nama seseorang. Melihat langkah sahabatnya hampir mendekati pohon itu, Naruto segera menyusul, sembari berlari-lari kecil.

"Sasuke! Dari tadi, aku memanggilmu!" namun kali ini, Sasuke diam terpaku dan menatap sayu disekitarnya.

"Aku melihatnya," gumam Sasuke dengan nada yang teramat pelan. Nyaris seperti bisikan,

"Siapa yang baru saja, kau lihat?" tanya Naruto sambil melempar pandangannya kesuluruh penjuru. Berharap pandangannya dapat menangkap, apa yang telah dilihat Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat murung, nafasnya memburu hebat dan tatapannya masih tertuju pada satu titik.

"Tadi aku melihat Sakura, berada di sini."

"Sakura? Maksudmu?"

"Iya, gadis yang kucintai," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa? Jangan bilang, kau lupa kalau Sakura sudah meninggal," ucap Naruto yang menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Sasuke.

"Tapi aku benar-benar melihatnya, Naruto! Kau harus percaya!" Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Naruto, dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya barusan.

"Sadarlah! Sudah 2 bulan Sakura meninggalkan dunia ini, Sasuke! Aku tahu, sampai saat ini kau belum bisa menerima kepergiannya," ujar Naruto sedikit menekankan kata-katanya. Bulan yang tadinya bersinar terang, seketika hilang tertutup gelapnya awan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, kalau gadis yang kau cintai meninggal, dan sewaktu-waktu, kau melihat sosok bayangnya di dekatmu? Apa yang kau rasakan, huh?" tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengeluarkan nada tinggi.

Naruto diam tertegun, dan tak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia mencoba meresapi kata-kata yang ditujukan Sasuke, untuknya barusan.

"Aku hanya ingin, pengertian darimu," gumam Sasuke sembari berlalu meninggalkan sahabatnya yang masih terdiam itu.

Malam semakin gelap, dan memancarkan aura yang mencekam. Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan tempat itu. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan gelitikan lembut, diindra pendengarnya. Seperti ada yang memanggil.

"Naruto…" sekali lagi, suara itu kembali terdengar. Suara yang tak asing lagi, baginya.

"Siapa itu?" Naruto mencoba mencari, di mana suara itu berasal. Namun sayang, pandangannya tak dapat menangkap sosok dari pemilik suara itu.

"Aku merindukannya, Naruto…"

"Sa-sakura? Ah, tidak mugkin!" ucapnya yang seolah tak mendengar apapun.

'Paling cuma, halusinasiku saja' batinya yakin. Naruto menyadari kalau saat ini, tubuhnya tengah merasakan yang namanya merinding. Lalu ia segera mempercepat langkahnya.

xXXx

Malam pun berlalu. Dan mentari kembali tersenyum dengan kehangatan yang hanya terhenti, jika awan menutupinya. Konoha Gakuen. Sekolah ternama di abad ini. Ditempat itulah, Sasuke dan Naruto menghabiskan waktu untuk menuntut ilmu. Disela-sela jam pelajaran kedua, Sasuke kembali diam terpaku dengan tatapannya yang hampa.

"Kau masih memikirkan, kajadian tadi malam?" tanya Naruto berbisik di saat Kakashi, guru yang mengajari pelajaran bahasa itu, lengah.

Namun Sasuke masih terjabak dalam lamunannya, dan mengabaikan orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya.

"Sakura?" sontak, Sasuke melihat Sakura tengah berjalan dikoridor. Dan sukses membuatnya bergeming, sembari berucap.

"Sakura tunggu!" Sasuke berdiri, dari tempat duduknya. Dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Semua murid keheranan, melihat tingkahnya barusan. Yang berteriak dan meninggalkan kelas, begitu saja.

"Saya pastikan, anak itu tidak akan masuk lagi. Karena Sasuke telah melanggar peraturan. Di-"

"Dilarang keluar di saat jam pelajaran, tanpa seizin saya," potong semua murid, yang sudah hafal benar, dengan kata-kata itu.

"Sa-saya permisi dulu pak," dengan terburu-buru, Naruto juga pergi meniggalkan kelas.

"Mau ketoilet," lanjutnya.

"Anak muda sekarang, selalu saja menjadikan toilet, sebagai alasan," gumam Kakashi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sakura…" Sasuke terus berjalan, mengejar sosok bayang gadis yang dicintainya itu. Ia begitu menyayangi Sakura. Bahkan sampai saat ini, Sasuke belum bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian gadis bermata emerald itu. Meski sudah 2 bulan ditinggal Sakura, namun kejadian itu, masih begitu jelas dipikirannya. Kejadian yang membuatnya begitu terpukul. Sakura mengalami kecelakaan, saat hendak memberi kejutan pada Sasuke dihari ulang tahunnya. Semua memang sudah ditakdirkan. Sebelum langkahnya terhenti dikediaman Uchiha, sebuah mobil_ truck_ menabraknya hingga merenggut nyawanya, pada saat itu juga. Dan yang paling membuat Sasuke terpukul, ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sakura, padahal ia berada tak jauh dari kejadian yang mengakibatkan, hilangnya nyawa kekasihnya itu.

"Sasuke, kau kemana?" Naruto yang tadinya izin ke toilet, ternyata lebih memilih untuk pergi menyusul Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto terus mengejar sasuke, hingga terhenti disebuah pintu, yang keihatannya sudah tua.

"Tempat apa ini?" Naruto bergumam sendiri, sambil terus memperhatikan punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh menelusuri tempat itu.

Lalu Naruto mengikuti, jejak langkah sahabatnya itu. Dan tak memperdulikan seberapa gelapnya, ruangan itu.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, karena mengetahui kalau itu bukanlah sebuah ruangan yang gelap, melainkan sebuah jalanan panjang, yang tersembunyi dibalik pintu tua. Dan tanpa disadari, mereka berdua tak lagi berada di Konoha.

"Sasuke…. kau dengar aku?" langkahnya terhenti. Sambil berteriak memanggil Sasuke, Naruto terlihat kebingungan dengan keberadaannya saat ini. Tumbuhan hijau yang sering ia lihat disekeliilingnya, sama sekali tak ia temukan ditempat ini. Sebuah tempat, yang dipenuhi dengan pilar-pilar pencakar lagit.

"Empat?" gumam Naruto sembari terus memperhatikan salah satu pilar, yang terdapat sebuah angka empat di sana. Pilar yang lebih besar, dari pilar-pilar lainnya.

"Di mana aku? Kenapa tempat ini, penuh dengan cahaya dan angka empat?" Naruto mengelilingi tempat itu, sambil berharap ia dapat menemukan Sasuke. Tempat itu, sama sekali tak terlihat seperti bumi. Tempat yang hanya dipenuhi dengan cahaya berwarna putih.

"Ah… sakit..."

"Sasuke? Kau kah itu?" ucap Naruto yang mendengar rintihan seseorang dibalik salah satu pilar besar itu. Lalu Naruto menghampiri, pilar tersebut. Dugaannya benar. Ternyata Sasuke lah, pemilik dari suara itu. Sasuke terlihat tak berdaya, sambil terus memegangi kakinya yang dipenuhi dengan luka-luka dan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?"

"Naruto? Kenapa kau bisa berada, disini?" tanya Sasuk masih dengan menahan rasa sakit dikakinya.

"Aku tadi mengikutimu. Kau melihatnya lagi?" Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. Melihatnya begitu, Naruto semakin mendekat dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dipilar yang sama, tempat Sasuke yang juga menyandar karena kelelahan.

"Sekarang, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Maka karena itu, aku mengikutimu. Aku berjanji akan membantumu, kapan pun kau membutuhkanku," ucap Naruto sembari menatap Sasuke yang telah kehilangan arah, semenjak ditinggal kekasihnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kakimu kenapa?" lanjutnya.

"Aku terjatuh, saat mengejarnya."

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan bergaris-garis hitam, dari saku celananya. Pelan-pelan Naruto membersihkan luka, dikakinya Sasuke.

"Sakura memang sudah meninggal. Tapi entah kenapa, bayangnya begitu nyata untukku. Seolah-olah Sakura masih hidup, dan selalu berada disampingku. Berada di tempat ini, benar-benar memaksaku kalau ini semua hanyalah mimpi yang dipenuhi dengan kesemuan. Aku…" Sasuke menggantung ucapanya dan menundukan kepalanya. Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya, karena kebingungan dengan kata-kata Sasuke yang masih menggantung.

Sejenak, kebisuan hinggap diantara mereka.

"….berbohong padamu."

"Hng?" Naruto sama sekali tak mengerti dengan perkataannya Sasuke.

"Maksudmu apa, berbohong?"tanya Naruto sembari memiringkan posisinya, agar ia dapat menatap mata onyx Sasuke lebih jelas lagi.

"Sebenarnya… aku lah yang menyebabkan, lukanya kakiku ini. aku pikir, ini semua hanya mimpi. Lalu aku menemukan kayu kecil, dan memukul-mukulkannya hingga kakiku berdarah, dan aku meresakan sakitnya. Ternyata semuanya nyata, dan aku tidak tahu, tempat apa ini," ucap Sasuke yang kini tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah pilar, yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya.

'Begitu besarnya, rasa cintamu pada Sakura. Sampai-sampai… kau rela melukai kakimu sendiri. Aku berkata seperti ini, mungkin karena aku belum pernah merasakan apa itu, cinta' batin Naruto sembari menatap Sasuke, tanpa bergeming sedikit pun.

Hembusan angin, membawa ketenangan. Dan dapat membawa siapa pun ke alam damai, lamunan masing-masing

"Naruto, kau dengar itu?"

"A-ada apa?" tanya Naruto gelagapan, saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang sukses membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Coba dengarkan, suara itu."

"Suara?" Naruto meliarkan pandangannya dan menajamkan pendengarannya, "Sakura?"

"Kau benar. Itu seperti suaranya Sakura. A-aku harus mencarinya."

"Sasuke, tunggu!" meski dengan rasa sakit yang masih bernaung di kakinya, sasuke tetap kekeh mencari asal suara, yang diduga Sakura lah pemiliknya.

"Sasuke, ingat kakimu!" seru Naruto yang menghawatirkan kondisi sahabatnya itu.

Namun Sasuke, sama sekali tak perduli dengan luka dikakinya. Ia terus mancari sambil terus menyerukan, nama gadis yang dicintainya itu. Berada di tempat ini, hanya akan menimbulkan kebingungan, yang tak berujung tanpa arah.

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, Sasuke berusaha untuk dapat bertemu dengan Sakura. Berharap, ia dapat memeluk gadis itu dan megatakan, betapa ia sangat terpukul atas kematiannya sakura.

"Sa-sasuke, tidakkah kau lelah, berlari terus-terusan?" ujar Naruto yang nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Kakimu sedang sakit, berhentilah! Aku mengerti, bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi mustahil, kau dapat bertemu lagi dengannya! Kau dan Sakura, berada dialam yang berbeda, Sasuke!"

"Aku yakin, dia masih bereda di dekatku. Aku merindukannya, Naruto…"

**DEG**

'Kata-kata itu…' Naruto membelalak, saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari bibirnya Sasuke. Malam itu, malam dimana samar-samar ia mendengar suaranya Sakura.

"_Aku merindukannya, Naruto…"_ kata-kata yang persis diucapkan Sakura pada saat itu.

'Kau tersenyum, dalam tangismu.

Bersinar, mengelabui gelapmu.

Tersakiti. Menangis.

Membuka kembali, kepedihan yang tersembunyi didalam tawa.

Jadilah dirimu sendiri, Sasuke'

Naruto menatap Sasuke, tajam. Bukan dengan tatapan tanda tanya, melainkan tatapan sendu, keteduhan hati dari seorang sahabat.

"Aku mencintainya, Naruto! Aku ingin dia kembali!"

.

.

.

.

_Kenapa kau takut dingin?_

_Tanpanya, kau takkan merasakan kehangatan._

_Sepi, bukan berarti hening._

_Bukankah 'kan kau temui, ketenangan disana?_

_Kau tahu, cinta bagaikan bunga sakura?_

_Indah, namun rapuh._

_Bisa dinikmati._

_Namun… jika angin musin semi menyinggahinya, perlahan keindahan itu, akan jatuh satu-persatu._

'Aku teringat, pada waktu itu. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Sakura, saat membicarakanmu. Ya, kau memang dingin. Namun tak seorang pun, yang mengetahi kehangatanmu. Meski kau selalu diam, hampa dan sendiri, hanya aku dan Sakura lah, yang dapat merasakan ketenangan darimu' Naruto berucap dalam hati, sembari terus berjalan pelan, menghampiri Sasuke.

Ia pun semakin dekat, dengan lelaki berambut emo itu. Terlihat jelas, bahwa saat ini Sasuke tak mampu lagi, membendung air matanya untuk tidak jatuh mengalir.

"Aku selalu berusaha, untuk melupakanmu. Semakin aku melakukannya, semakin aku mengingatmu. A-aku rindu senyummu, tawamu dan hangatnya pelukkanmu. Aku mohon, Sakura…" Sasuke terjatuh dalam keadaan duduk, sambil terus meronta-ronta mengharapkan kembali, kehadiran gadis yang dicintainya itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya, muncul dihadapan mereka. Dan ternyata, cahaya itu muncul bersamaan dengan kedatangan seseorang. Sasuke dan Naruto, terperangah dibuatnya.

"Ka-kau?" Sasuke mendongak melihat cahaya itu, dengan rasa tak percaya. Samar-samar terlihat seorang gadis, berdiri membelakanginya.

"Sakura?" gumam Naruto pada sosok yang dikelilingi cahaya itu. Gadis bermata emerald, dengan rambut pinknya yang tergerai panjang. Ya, dia lah pemilik nama itu. Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura," Sasuke berjalan menghampiri gadis itu, dengan rasa tak percaya yang masih menghinggapinya.

"Sakura, ini aku," ucap sasuke yang semakin mendekat, meski dengan tertatih. Namun gadis itu, sama sekali tak memberi jawaban.

"Sakura.." Sasuke terus mendekat, dan tak mampu menguasai dirinya, untuk tidak memeluk gadis yang kini berada di hadapannya.

Namu sayang, Sasuke tidak dapat menyentuhnya.

Bukan hanya menyentuh, ucapannya juga tak dapat didengarkan Sakura. Sementara itu, Naruto hanya diam termenung, menatap sepasang kekasih yang saling merindukan itu.

"Sakura, kau lihat aku?" Sasuke terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan respon.

"Sakura.." lalu ia mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya didepan gadis itu. Namun hasilnya masih sama, hingga gadis itu pun berlalu meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

_Tak selamanya, apa yang kau lihat, dapat kau sentuh._

_Dan tak selamanya juga, apa yang tak terlihat, tak dapat kau sentuh._

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sakura!" Sasuke kembali meneteskan air mata. Dengan rasa kecewa, ia terus menggumamkan nama gadis itu. Tak cukup 10 menit melepas kerinduanya, Sakura telah meninggalkannya kembali.

'Jika aku tahu caranya, maka aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Cara agar kau dapat kembali, memeluk gadis yang kau cintai itu' batin Naruto sembari memegang bahu sebelah kirinya Sasuke.

"Siapa kalian?" sebuah suara, memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Dengan spontan, Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh kebelakang, tempat dimana suara itu terdengar. Terlihat lelaki paruh baya memakai jubah putih, berdiri sambil memegang sebuah tongkat disana.

"Dari mana kalian tahu, tempat ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau bisa melihat, kami?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Lalu lelaki paruh baya itu, berjalan lebih dekat, menghampiri mereka.

"Ka-kami bukan warga sini, pak. Tempat ini saja, kami tidak tahu," ujar Naruto sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku Jiraiya, penjaga langit ke empat ini. tugasku, mengawasi siapa saja yang keluar masuk dari sini."

"Langit ke empat?" kali ini, Sasuke yang angkat bicara.

"Saat ini, kalian sedang berada di langit ke empat. Apa tujuan kalian, datang kemari?" tanya lelaki paruh baya, yang diketahui bernama Jiraiya itu. Sasuke dan Naruto, saling berpandangan 1 sama lain.

"Awalnya, kami berlari mengejar seseorang. Kami terus mengikutinya, hingga kami memasuki sebuah pintu tua. Dan entah kenapa, kami bisa berada ditempat i-"

"Tunggu dulu. Tadi kau bilang, seseorang?" Jiraiya menghentikan ucapan Naruto, lewat pertanyaan yang diberikannya.

"Ya, seseorang yang telah meninggal," ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Langit ke empat, tempat di mana para roh, yang belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau mereka sudah meninggal. Dan belum bisa meninggalkan orang-orang yang disayanginya, untuk selamanya. Jadi, kalau mereka sudah menerima kenyataan dan ikhlas meninggalkan orang-orang yang disayanginya di bumi, barulah mereka akan dikirim ke surga."

Sakura kembali melintas, ditengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka.

"Sa-sakura?" Sasuke beralih pandangan, menuju Sakura. Dan berniat ingin mengejar kembali gadis itu.

"Sasuke, hentikan! Pak, aku mohon pertemukan mereka. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya terus-terusan begini," ucap Naruto, pada Jiraiya yang sedang mengelus-ngelus jenggotnya.

"Jadi gadis itu, yang kalian ikuti? Kau kekasihnya?" tanya Jiraiya santai.

"Bu-bukan aku. Tapi di-" ucapan naruto terhenti, saat hendak menunjuk Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya. Namun sayang, Sasuke tak lagi berada di situ.

"Sasuke!" saat naruto ingi memutuskan untuk menyusul Sasuke, Jiraiya menghentikannya dengan memegang pundaknya.

"Percuma anak muda."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto sedikit mendongak.

"Semua roh yang ada di sini, termasuk gadis itu, tidak bisa melihat kalian makhluk bumi yang masih bernyawa. Kecuali mereka turun langsung, ke bumi," jelasnya pada Naruto. Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"Jadi percuma, kami berada ditempat ini?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Ini, ambilah," ucapnya sambil menjulurkan sesuatu dan menaruhnya di telapak tangan Naruto.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu alat yang menuntun kalian, keluar dari sini."

"Haruskah kami keluar, dari sini?" lagi-lagi Naruto bertanya. Namun kali ini, dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Secepatnya. 15 menit lagi, tempat ini akan membuat kalian kesusahan untuk bernafas. Apa lagi, akan sangat mudah kehabisan oksigen. Melihat kakinya yang sedang terluka," ujar Jiraiya yang menimbulkan ekspresi keputus asaan pada Naruto.

"Tapi sebelum itu, tolong pertemukan mereka pak! Sasuke ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, pada kekasihnya. Tolonglah…" Naruto memohon sembari berlutut dihadapan lelaki paruh baya itu. Jiraiya menggeleng palan. Menandakan, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, padanya.

"Cepatlah! Kalian tidak punya banyak waktu, lagi!"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Jangan tapi-tapian lagi! Apa kau mau, kau dan temanmu itu, terperangkap kehabisan nafas? Kukatakan sekali lagi, cepat tinggalkan tempat ini!"

"Sa-suke.." dengan gelagapan, Naruto mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Berlari secepat mungkin, menuju dimana Sasuke berada. Dan kembali ke bumi.

'_Maafkan aku, yang telah membunuh harapanmu._

_Seolah langit, menatap sinis kearahku._

_Malaikat penjaga, tak lai berada disampingku._

_Aku gagal._

_Menyerah, ditengah perjuanganku bersamaku._

_Aku telah gagal, Sasuke'_

Naruto berlari, melewati pilar demi pilar. Tentunya dengan rasa kekecewaan. Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke, kita harus pergi dari sini!" seru Naruto sesampainya ditempat Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebentar lagi, kita akan kehabisan oksigen. Percuma kita ada di sini. Karena semua roh ditempat ini, sama sekali tidak bisa melihat kita. Cepatlah!" Naruto terus berusaha untuk membawa pergi, Sasuke dari tempat itu.

"Apa karena itu, Sakura tak meresponku?" tanya Sasuke murung.

"Kau benar. Sudahlah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi!"

Sasuke diam sejenak, lalu ia menuruti kemauannya Naruto. Dengan berbekalkan sebuah alat yang diberikan Jiraiya, mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Tempat yang disebut '**langit ke empat**'

xXXx

Kicauan burung, kembali terdengar. Dan tumbuhan hijau, mulai terlihat dimana-mana. Ya, saat ini mereka telah kembali ke bumi. Tentunya berkat alat pemberian dari Jiraiya. Tak terasa, hari pun mulai senja. Dan matahari menampakan, cahayanya yang mulai kemerahan.

Suasana di Konoha Gakuen pun, berubah jadi hening. Dan tak seorang murid atau pun guru, yang masih berada disekolah itu.

"Kau pulang saja, duluan," ucap sasuke yang mengawali pembicaraan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah Konohamaru," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Konohamaru?"

"Hn."

"Tapi kakimu?"

"Kakiku sudah baikan," ucap Sasuke sembari melempar jauh pandangannya.

"Baiklah, kalau gitu aku duluan," Naruto mengambil tasnya dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun sepanjang perjalanannya, ia terus memikirkan kata-katanya Sasuke.

'Konohamaru? Sejak kapan, Sasuke mulai menyukai anak itu?' batinya sembari menoleh kebelakang, melihat Sasuke yang semakin menjauh, seiring langkahnya.

Entah kenapa, Naruto ingin membawa langkahnya kembali ke tempat Sasuke. Tapi niatnya terhenti, saat lelaki berambut emo itu, tak lagi berada di situ.

**-esok harinya..-**

Langit pagi, yang kelabu. Mengundang hujan, disetiap nyanyiannya yang gemuruh. Angin seolah menari pagi ini, bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan.

Terlihat Naruto sedang melamun didepan jendela kamarnya, mengamati setiap tetes hujan, yang jatuh membasahi bumi.

"Dingin sekali, pagi ini," ucapnya sembari menggosokan telapak tangannya, yang dingin seperti_ ice_.

"Kak Naruto!" samar-samar terdengar suara memanggilnya, yang terbawa hembusan angin.

"Kak Naruto…"

"Konohamaru?" Naruto yang merasa kenal dengan suara itu, mencoba mencari dimana asalnya. Terlihat dari kejauhan, seorang anak yang lebih muda darinya, tengah berlari-lari kecil sembari memegang sebuah payung ditangan kanannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukakn, hujan-hujan begini?"

"Ini, aku punya sesuatu untuk kakak," jawab anak yang bernama Konohamaru itu. Naruto mendelik, sembari memperhatikan Konohamaru, yang tengah berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik bajunya.

"Syukurlah, tidak basah," gumamnya sembari menjulurkan selembar surat, pada Naruto, "Kemarin, kak Sasuke datang kerumahku. Lalu dia menitipkan surat ini, dan memintaku untuk memberikannya ke kak Naruto."

'Kenapa dia memerikanku, surat?' pikir naruto dalam hati.

"Sudah ya kak, aku pulang dulu!" setelah memenuhi permintaan Sasuke, Konohamaru kembali berlari ditengah derasnya hujan yan mengguyur Konoha.

Perlahan, Naruto membuka surat itu. Sembari bertanya dalam hati, kenapa Sasuke memberikannya surat?

_Naruto, terimakasih telah menjadi sahabatku._

_Kau orang pertama, yang ku anggap teman, dalam hidupku._

_Aku berterimakasih, untuk semua ketulusan yang kau berikan padaku._

_Hanya kau yang dapat mengerti aku, dan bisa menerimaku dengan segala sikap burukku._

_Aku juga berterimakasih, karena telah mengenalkanku kepada Sakura, bunga terindah dalam hidupku. _

_Aku mencintainya._

_Sangat, dan sanagt menyayanginya._

_Hatiku benar-benar sakit, ditinggal pergi olehnya._

_Aku kehilanganya, Naruto…_

_Kehilangan, penerang hidupku._

_Aku hampa, telah kehilangan arah tanpanya._

_Kepergianya, benar-benar menyiksaku._

_Aku tidak bisa, jika terus-menerus tanpanya._

_Jika nanti kau mencintai seseorang, jagalah dia sebisa mungkin. _

_Dan jangan sampai, kau kehilangannya._

_Aku tidak ingin kejadian yang ku alami, terjadi lagi tuk yang kedua kalinya, di orang lain._

_Kau tahu, akulah yang membuat Sakura, pergi meninggalkanku._

_Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya, Naruto.._

_Dan juga, tidak bisa menahannya saat malaikat pencabut nyawa, ingin membawanya dari dunia ini._

_Aku sengaja meminta Konohamaru, untuk memberikan surat ini, di pagi hari._

_Karena… satu hal yang kau harus tahu, saat kau membaca surat ini, aku takkan pernah lagi, membuka mataku untuk selamya._

_Maafkan aku, harus mengakhiri hidupku dengan cara seperti ini… _

"Sasuke…" tak terasa air mata, telah menggenangi pipinya. Dan membuatnya tak mampu lagi berkata-kata, atas kepergian sasuke yang begitu mendadak untuknya. Hujan membuat Naruto, semakin larut dalam tangisan.

"Jika memang aku harus kehilanganmu, tapi kenapa dengan cara yang seperti ini! Sasuke…" teriakkan yang takkan mungkin lagi, terdengar olehnya.

** The end**

Fic ini, Yuu spesialin buat Iin cka you-nii.. ;)

Kalau ceritanya gajelas, Yuu akan memperbaikinya dicerita berikutnya..

Mind to RnR?


End file.
